1918
by Xx-BMSC-xX
Summary: While playing hide and seek with Renesmee, Bella gets attacked by a vampire. She is sent back to 1918 and to a very human Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) I decided I am going to post the first chapter of all my new stories and yet people tell me what they think :) I have no internet at the moment and want to start getting into writing again :) I will be updating my other 2 stories soon :) so check them out :) xx**

1918 – Chapter 1 – BPOV

1 year it's been since the Volturi tried to tear my family apart.

1 year it's been since I had my beautiful daughter, Nessie

1 year it's been, and my husband and I haven't been closer

Edward had dived into marriage life with so much enthusiasm; I think it made Emmett step-up a bit in the 'pleasing your wife' department. Although I don't think Rose would complain.

I was sitting in our new home in England. We had to move after Nessie started to grow up to much. I still called Charlie and he would visit on mine, and Nessie's birthday. He made sure to visit the '2 most beautiful girls in his life' although I'm sure if his new wife Sue Clearwater was told that, Dad would be sleeping on the couch for the next few days.

Seth loved the fact he was now related to Edward, but I had to remind him that the only reason that he was, was because of me. Jake was not happy that Seth and Leah had managed to become aunt and uncle to Nessie before he had gotten to the best friend stage of their relationship.

Nessie still was still only 1 year old, but looked more like 4 years. Edward and I had had a talk with Jake and told him, we wanted him to act according to her age, not how old she looked.

I was sitting in our new house, which wasn't the most exclusive, but where we were there were 3 other houses surrounding ours, which made 'the square' as Emmett called it, perfect for all of the couples to have their privacy, but close enough that it kept Esme happy.

"Mommy!" Nessie called, running in through the back door, through the kitchen and into the living room where I was currently sitting.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Come and play hide-and-seek with me and uncle Em! Please mommy?"

I put my fingers to my chin, tapping them as if I were thinking about the answer. Nessie had learnt from Alice how to do the infamous puppy pout. I caved quickly

"Ok, I'll come. But only if you can get daddy to come as well"

"YAY!" she started bouncing up and down on the spot, before sprinting up the stairs up the Edward's music room, where he has been composing a new piece on Emmett request. He wouldn't let anyone hear it, not even me when I tried to corner him.

I heard Edward music stop as Nessie asked him if he wanted to play. Between me and Edward, I was the hardest one to crack to Nessie's requests, unless it was about Jake. I heard Edward come down the stairs, holding Nessie in his arms. It never ceased to amaze me how much I loved this man. He smiled his crocked grin at me that would have made my heart stutter and stop.

"Coming love?"

"Sure" I said as I closed my book and stood up to join them.

As we went outside, the weather was overcast. It looked like it might rain later but I was going to have my fun with my family while I could, or rather to the point, Alice would let me. Otherwise I would mess up me outfit and she would throw a fit

Along with Emmett, we headed for the field that was next door to Alice and Jaspers house. Hopping over the fence, we split into teams. Me and Edward vs. Nessie and Emmett. They gave us a 15 second head start, so we took off running.

When we ran at vampire speed, no-on could see us, so we didn't need to worry about exposure. We had crossed the other side of our village and waited in the near by forest for the others to find us. We walked, hand in hand, just talking about the new life we had set up here and how Edward was not looking forward to the next 17 or so years. I laughed at this but it was cut short when Edward stopped moving. I looked up to see a vampire, red eyes, standing there before us, her head tilted to the side, as if looking confused.

"Your eyes?"

"We don't feed off humans" replied Edward.

"Neither do I."

"Then how…?"

"I don't feed at all. Its not the way I work."

"Then how do you 'work'"

"How about I show you?"

She turned to look at me. Her eyes racked over my body as if checking me out. I cast my shield out around me and Edward, not wanting him to be in danger either.

The women chuckled. "That wont work", and then I felt a power surge go through me.

It hurt. A lot. So much that I screamed and fell to the floor trying to catch my breath. It wasn't coming and soon I found it had to se. if I had know I was a vampire and I didn't need air to live, I would of thought I was having a heart attack.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" shouted Edward as he came down with me.

"You'll see" she said and then faded into nothing.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Its ok. Your going to be ok" he said but it sounded as if he was fighting back sleep.

I couldn't take it anymore and let the panic attack take me.

~:~:~

NPOV

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I heard my daddy shout. I looked up at Uncle Emmett with a worried face. He looked back at me with worry and confusion. He picked me up and started running in the direction of my dad's voice.

When we found them, it was too late. My mom was in my dad's arms, but both of them were on the floor not moving at all.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed, getting out of Emmett's arms and running over to them. I started shacking them, hoping they would open their eyes and tell me they were playing a game.

"Please wake up! I don't want to play anymore!"

They didn't move. Emmett had come over to me, picked my dad up and slung him over his shoulders, so it looked lie he was giving daddy a piggy-back ride. He then picked up mommy like he does to Aunt Rosie when they get married. I climbed on top of mommy and Emmett ran us back to Grandpa Carlisle. We needed to make sure they were ok.

**SO! First chapter x tell me what you think and I may update again :) **

**Check out my other stories and my other first chapters :) **

**Love it? hate it? RVIEW IT! x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody :) I'm so shocked with the attention I got from the first chapter!**

**I just want to say a few things to my reviews before you start reading the chapter :)**

**DizzylzzyCullen - :) ty for your very kind words :D x**

**Renesmeeboo95 – X) lol x u make me laugh with your Alice-like reviews :P x**

**AmberECooke – I'm glad I can make you interested :) I will try not to rush in future but feel free to tell me if I am :) x**

**Also thanks to TwilightFreaks95, xXbeautifullllusionxXx, Izzie-94 and RP-Maddie-EC xxx**

**Well, now that's out the way, ONWARDS!**

Chapter 2 – BPOV

My head was killing me. It felt like I had been drinking booze all night. But that was impossible. I didn't think it was possible for vampires to get headaches. Maybe it was that vampire's power…

_Oh god_

I shot up into a sitting position, only to go really dizzy so after. Blood rush?

As I looked around the room, I was just getting confused. I was looking out of a window, from which you could see fields going back for what looked like miles. Under the window was a small desk with a glass jug of water and a small glass cup next to it on a silver tray. There were 2 soft looking chairs either side of the desk, both with a horrible pattern of flowery stripes. Much to my dismay, the pattern was the same on the curtains in the room. There was another window on the west side of the room. On its right was a chest of draws with a small mirror along with some big necklaces and earrings. On the left of the window was a much bigger mirror on a smaller chest of draws. Next to the mirror was a fair bit of makeup. All along the east side of the room was a wardrobe. It was a wooden, double door thing, that looked like it was able to hold a good amount of clothes.

I was brought out of my musings by a knock at the door beside the bed I was sitting on.

"Come in."

A young girl walked into the room. Her black hair was tied up in a neat bun behind her head. She was wearing a simple black dress that went down to her ankles.

"Good morning Miss Swan. Your parents are waiting for you in the kitchen for breakfast."

"Its 'Cullen'" I said out of reflex. I hadn't been called 'Miss Swan' for quite awhile.

"Pardon Miss?"

"Nothing." I said, dismissing the subject of my married life. But what did she mean by 'my parents' what were they doing here? Wherever I was.

"Would you like to choose your dress for today or shall I?"

"You can thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss"

The girl walked over to my wardrobe and started going through the vast amount of dresses that were there.

She picked out a brown, satin, strapless, full length dress. It had beading along the top of the body of the dress. The skirt was bunched up and fanned out. The waist was brought in with a belt and a diamond clasp.

"That's a bit fancy isn't it?"

"Have you forgotten what today is Miss?" when I didn't answer she continued. "Today is the day you are to find your husband."

"WHAT!" I screamed, jumping out of bed and running out the door. If I was going to be getting 'engaged' I certainly wasn't going to happen like this.

I ran around the huge house in which I was staying, and into the dinning room, where 2 people were sitting. The man had brown hair with grey hairs dotted around his head. He was fairly strong built and looked a lot like Charlie back home. The woman however was a young, petite person with either light brown or dark blonde hair. The women noticed me come into the room.

"Isabella! Why in gods name are you not dressed yet?"

"Because I'm not having a 'find a husband party!'

"Isabella, don't talk to your mother like that." Said the man, not lifting his head up from his newspaper. His tone was bored, like me and my 'mother' did this a lot

I turned around with a sigh and found my way back to (I guess) my room. The young girl was still in the room, cleaning up. She had made the bed, and set out the dress onto it. She had also laid jewellery out next to it. When she saw me come in she picked up the dress and hung it behind a paper screen, I was dreading what was behind there.

~:~:~

Later on the same day, the back garden had been set up for a party. My 'parents' would not tell me who they had invited or how many were coming. I had been sent to my room to get ready. The 'maid', who refused to tell me her name, picked out a new dress for me to wear this evening. It was blue, strapless, and beautify beaded around the bust. The skirt trailed out behind me, but I gathered I would have to get used to that idea all over again. I was allowed a shall to go over my shoulders, as the party was outside.

The maid, who I started calling Maddie, did my hair and make-up for me and also help me choose my jewellery.

I was now sitting in my room, looking out of the window and onto the party below. All I could see were young men in suits. There were other woman, but they were all on someone's arm.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

My mother walked in.

"Isabella? Come on sweetie, come and join the party." Her voice was calm, but it wasn't my mother. My mom would never force me to get married like this. I didn't know this woman.

"Its Bella and I don't want to. So I won't."

"You've always hated 'Bella'. Since when did you go by that name?"

"Since today"

"Ok, Bella, but you still need to come down stairs."

"No."

"Isabella." She sighed, "We've been through this. Just come down, socialise a bit-"

"Meet my new husband" I carried on in the same voice as she was using.

"Fine then. If you want to be stubborn then you can." She said as she walked out the door. I carried on looking out the window at all the festivities. It did look like fun, but I had no desire to cheat on my Edward, even if that was a few years in the future.

I noticed someone looking at me from the corner of my eye, but when I looked, no-one was looking at the house at all.

_It's your imagination again Bella._

I stayed looking out the window, just gazing over my new 'home'. I would have to find out what time it was, where I was and what I was going to do to get back.

I had sussed out by now that I had somehow turned human again. At a last result I would have to be turned again so at least I could meet up with the Cullens again soon. _But I had no idea what time I was in._ if I can find Carlisle, then at least I would be able to tell him my story, see if he could help me.

I was brought out of my musings by a knock at my door

I sighed.

"mother! I don't want to go down stairs!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm not your mother then isn't it?"

My eyes went wide. My breathing stopped. I turned around to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at me.

Edward.

~:~:~

NPOV – 2010

Mommy and daddy had both been asleep for 2 days now. Asleep was the only way Grandpa Carlisle could describe their current state. After he had checked them over, uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper took them back to our house and laid them down next to each other.

I stayed with them most of the time. I would lie inbeween them and tell them about my day, then fall asleep curled up by them. When I would need to leave the room, I would make daddies hand hold mummies so they wouldn't be alone.

I was NEVER playing hide-and-seek again!

**Aww Nessie :'( poor girl xx so caring**

**:) so! Here's the new chapter :) I'm so proud with myself. I'm planning on (trying) updating every Friday, but I was in belgium last week so I'm putting it up know and then dropping all homework to write chapter 3 :)**

**I hope people don't mind that nessie's POV will only be short x but tell me if u want me to make it longer :)**

**Wow! Long A/N lol x**

**Love it? hate it? review it! (or no new chapter!) :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, new chapter :) I'm liking this story a lot :D and everyone has their own little ideas :D hehe**

**So quick note :) if anyone wants to add me on Facebook I would be more then happy :) the link to my page is on my homepage, so click that :) xx**

Chapter 3 – BPOV

"Edward?"

His green eyes were staring at me from across the room. He looked like he had never seen me before, but surely he must have…right?

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You looked bored looking out at your estate, so I decided to come and see if you would come down to the party?"

I sighed. Typical Edward, trying to make me do things I don't want to. I got up and walked over to him, hugging him around his waist. He had the same body structure as before and the same smell, only now I could hear his heart beating under my ear and he was my body temperature.

I sighed again; I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Nessie and with the rest of the Cullens.

"Umm Miss Swan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

My eyes went wide and I looked up at Edward. I removed my arms from around him and took a step back.

"Wha-? I-"

"Well, its not that I didn't like it or anything, but this is the first time we've talked freely to each other."

"Wait, so you don't know me?"

"Well yes, bu-"

"No, I meant you don't know my favourite colour?"

_Nothing_

"Favourite food?"

…

"Favourite flower?"

"I'm sorry Isabella."

I looked away shocked. How could he not remember me? I remembered everything about him. Edward Antony Masen Cullen, Born 1901, 'died' 1918… when he still had green eyes…like he does now!

I spun around and looked up at a very human version of Edward.

This couldn't be happening!

Where was I?

I couldn't breath. The corset was too tight. I was going light headed. I felt myself swaying from side to side, before I let myself fall.

"Bella!"

~:~:~

NPOV (2010)

Mommy or daddy hadn't woken up yet. Grandpa Carlisle would check on them both daily. He also called Mr. Aro to see if anything like this had happen before. Mr. Aro hadn't heard of anything like it, but set up a search for anyone with possible information. Nobody really talked much anymore. Every now and again I would hear Grandma Esme crying, but that was it. Tears would run down my face, but I couldn't make myself cry. I don't know why but I wanted to so badly. I wanted an outlet for the pain I was feeling in my heart.

~:~:~

BPOV (1918)

When I came round, my chest felt a lot lighter then it had when I collapsed. I looked around to see I was still in my room, but Edward wasn't here still but my 'mother' was.

"Isabella! Are you ok?"

"I told you. It's Bella." I replied sharply, sitting up. My head spun a little due to blood rush, but I felt fine. I sighed. While I was passed out I was able to think about my situation. I was clearly in 1918. Edward was human, and I had no clue how to get back to 2010.

Great…

"Isabella, I think you should go down to the hospital. I've phoned ahead and Dr. Cullen said he would see you if you went down…"

Dr. Cullen…

CARLISLE!

There maybe hope yet! If I could get Carlisle to listen to me then I may have a way out! Even as a last resort… NO! If I had Carlisle change me now, I wouldn't have Nessie in the future. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened.

"Your right mom, I should go to the hospital," I stood to leave but swayed as I did so. My 'mother' grabbed hold of my elbow to steady me.

"Dear, you shouldn't go alone. I'll have Edward bring you down. He's a nice boy, and I think you've made an impression on him, fainting into his arms like that"

I blushed red. "Yeah, that's a great idea mom"

We went down stairs and for the first time I saw the party. There were people dancing and people laughing with each other. However my eyes were drawn to Edward in the corner of the room standing next to 2 other people, who were laughing at some joke that Edward obviously didn't find funny by his facial expression. I decided I would rest my husband from the past Jessica and Lauren. As I walked over, the two air-heads hadn't noticed me, but Edward had.

"if you'll excuse me ladies." He said as he walked towards me, without even glancing back at them. They turned to see where he was going, saw me and turned back round. "are you ok Isabella?" he asked as me stood in front of me.

"I'm fine. But my mother wants me to go to the hospital to be sure. Would you come with me?"

"of course!"

Edward took my arm and put it through his. We walked around to the front of the house and down the driveway, until we got to the main road. Edward kept looking at me a few times. If it was because I clearly didn't have a clue where I was going or something else I don't know. We walked in silence until I could see the hospital. I suddenly got very nervous. What if Carlisle wouldn't believe me? What if he couldn't help me get back? What if I was stuck here?

**Dun dun dun! **

**:D I think I will leave it there for a week X)**

**So will Carlisle be a vampire? Or human? Or not there at all?**

**Stay tuned and find out!1**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – BPOV

Walking into that hospital was worse than facing James or Victoria, purely because I didn't know what could happen. Edward escorted me up to the front desk, where I asked about Carlisle.

"He's in surgery at the moment dear, is there anything I could help you with?"

"No, thank you. My mother said he would check me over if I came down."

"Ahh yes. He was ready but then another patient of his took a turn and needed immediate surgery to save his life, I hope you don't mind waiting dear."

"Of course not, that's fine"

Edward led me over the waiting area which consisted of some lumpy chairs and a 2 week old newspaper, but Edward picked it up anyway to read.

I leaned me head back against the wall and sent a silent prayer to anyone or anything that would listen

_Please make this work. Please help me get home_

"So is fainting a regular thing with you?"

I turned to Edward with a surprised expression, as he hadn't lifted his head from the paper.

"Only when I'm over whelmed. I haven't done it in years…" I replied drifting off into my own thoughts about home.

"So what about me not knowing you was overwhelming?"

"What's with the questions?"

"Well, you seemed upset that I don't know you, so I thought I would make an effort to get to know you…" I could see the tell-tale signs of a blush gracing his cheeks. Well that was different. I could only ever recall Edward being embarrassed once or twice in the entire time I've known him. I swore then that I would make this version of Edward blush as much as possible, just so I could tease him about it when I got back. I refused to think about 'if' or 'never'. I would make it back. I couldn't leave Nessie, or Charlie, or Renée or even Jacob! If I never returned, Nessie would lose both her parents, because I have no doubt that Edward would kill himself when Nessie would no longer need us like she does know.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You did it again; going off into your own little world… what are you thinking about?"

I chuckled. "Just… this and that"

"That's so annoying"

"How?"

"I can normally tell what people are thinking, but you're completely different to anyone around here"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No"

~:~:~

NPOV (2010)

I could see Mommy and Daddy twitching; something Jake told me I did when I dreamt. The sparkle in Aunt Alice's eyes was becoming less and less as she couldn't see the future of my parents. Uncle Em wouldn't stop blaming himself, he was who sat with me most days now. Mr. Aro still hadn't found anything, so Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rose took to looking for the vampire themselves, but with no luck so far.

Jake had tried to distract me, but even he was hurting. Mommy and him were best friends and even he and Daddy had a weird relationship that I knew he missed, but he still took me out hunting, took me to see Grandpa Charlie and Sue. Grandpa Charlie knew there was something wrong and I nearly told him until Jake reminded me of the 'need to know' basis. Whenever I went round to his house, I would spent most of my time in Mommy's room because it still smelt of her from when she was human and it made me feel slightly better, but then we would have to leave and it would hurt again.

Life almost felt like a dream at the moment, and I was waiting to wake up, so I could jump into Mommy's arms and not leave them until I felt safe again.

~:~:~

BPOV (1918)

Edward and I talked for what seemed like hours. The newspaper had been long forgotten, cast aside so he could face me and talk. And talk we did. We talked about his birthday, his family, his life but I avoided all questions about my life and family because I didn't know what to say.

"Miss swan? will see you now"

"Thank you" I said as I stood up, and turned to see Edward standing as well.

"Well, I'm not going to let you walk alone, knowing how clumsy you are" he said with a smile.

"Fine" I huffed.

We started walking down the hallway, in the direction that the nurse had pointed us at. I could feel Edwards close proximity to me, and I think I felt his hand ghost over the small of my back a couple times, but then I put that down to wishful thinking.

We came face – to – face with a wooden door at the end of the hall.

'Dr. Cullen' the sign said.

My heart kicked into overdrive. I could feel my hands starting to shake. This was it. My way home, hopefully. I would miss human Edward; I would miss his eyes, his blush. I wouldn't miss my 'parents' and I couldn't wait to see Nessie again.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door before pushing the handle down and opening the door.

I noticed him straight away; his back was to the door, his head tilted down towards the open book in his hands. Upon hearing our arrival, he turned and looked up at us smiling.

"Miss Swan, good to see you, although I wish the cir…"

I zoned out.

The pair of eyes looking back at me weren't as they should have been.

The skin tone wasn't as pale as it should have been.

The composure wasn't as refined as it should have been.

The flush of his cheeks shouldn't have been there.

I started to feel faint again. I could see the edges of my vision becoming darker, before the black spots took control completely.

The last thing I remember were Edwards hands catching me again, Edwards voice calling me again and Carlisle's blue human eyes widening as he stepped forward, in what seemed to be slow motion, to help Edward as I collapsed.

~:~:~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – BPOV

You know that feeling you have, when you feel like you've had an extremely realistic dream? And you get to the point where you're conscious enough to appreciate the dream? Then the horrible part comes, when you realise that the dream is a dream because something has happened, either to terrible or wonderful for it to be real?

I'm not sure if it's worse or better than when you have a dream within a dream. That's what it was like waking up in the hospital in 1918. Before waking up, I saw every moment between Edward and I. Meeting him, falling in love, losing him only to find him again, fighting for him, marrying him, the honeymoon, Renesmee, the almost fight, having the rest of time with my family, hide and seek, 1918.

I don't know what was worse. Waking up thinking that it was all a dream, or turning my head to the side to see human Edward looking at me and realising that it's all true and I was stuck in 1918, away from my Edward, my Carlisle, my home.

"You're awake"

"I guess"

"Are you ok?"

"I don't feel it, no"

"Do I need to get a nurse? Or Dr. Cullen? We came all this way for you to faint when you saw him" he chuckled, trying to make a joke out of it, or at least make me smile.

"No, thank-you. I just want to go home"

"Oh, well I'll get Carlisle to look you over then"

He stood from his chair at my bedside and left the room. That's when I let the tears fall. I cried for Renesmee, I didn't know what had happened to her, I cried for my vampire family, if Carlisle was human then what had happened to them? I cried for my human family, if I could never get back, what would they be told?

A few minutes past and Carlisle came in, followed by a worried Edward.

"Miss Swan, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, I want to go home"

"Well, by the looks of things these fainting spells have become a regular occurrence. I want you to monitor your diet, drink more water and get regular exercise. I also want you to come back in 2 weeks so I can re-run tests and check you over. If you start fainting more often, come and see me as soon as you can."

Carlisle stood to leave, before turning at the door, "I hope you're able to find what you were looking for when you came to see me today Miss Swan" he left after looking in to my eyes for a second.

Edward turned to me with a slight smile, putting his hand out to help me out of the hospital bed. Once I was on my feet, Edward left the room so I took my clothes and got dressed. Ready to get out the hospital, I left the room, but being a bit lost, Edward led me to the entrance of the hospital.

We didn't talk much on our walk home. I was too lost in my thoughts. I was waiting for the dream I was stuck in, to end. I didn't want to be here. As lovely as it is, seeing a human Edward and seeing him interact with his family, he isn't _my _Edward. My Edward's an overprotective vampire father. I would never have thought how much I missed him, considering he's walking 3 feet away from me.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine"

Edward clearly didn't believe me. We walked past a park with a lake and ducks. I smiled seeing children throwing food to them. Some things never changed. Edward, seeing my smile, took me by my hand and pulled me into the park. We walked around the lake, Edward trying to get me to talk but I remained silent.

After walking around the lake a couple times, the sky grew dark, so we decided to go home. Rather, I started walking back to the road, while Edward followed along. When we reached the door at my 'house' Edward took me by the hand again, tugging me around to face him.

With a smile he said "as un happy as you are, I enjoyed our morning together before you collapsed" he chuckled.

I let out a slight smile, one corner of my mouth twitching in response, "Thank-you"

Edward dropped my hand, his crocked smile in full force "I'll see you tomorrow Bella"

"Wait!" he turned on the porch steps "What's tomorrow?"

"Dr. Cullen said you need regular exercise, I'm just going to make sure you have it" his confidence seemed to drain from his face, "Unless you don't want to, because I would completely understand if you don't-"

"I'd like that"

His smile was back, almost blinding, "Brilliant, I'll see you tomorrow then, shall we say twelve?"

I nodded, stunned that I had agreed, his smile grew impossibly bigger "Good-night Miss Swan" he said as he turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – BPOV

As promised, Edward and I went for walks around the lake every day at twelve for the next two weeks. We would always be chaperoned by our parents, even though I insisted we weren't courting and that Edward was just assisting me and keeping me company while I was following Carlisle's advice.

My 'mother' was with us today with one of her friends from her ladies club, or whatever she called it. They walked in front of me and Edward chatting about some party that was coming soon. At least my 'mother' was as excitable as my real mom back home. I missed her. Even though we didn't talk as often as we did after my change, at least I knew she was there whenever I wanted to talk. This mother didn't know anything about me, or at least the real me and not the 'Isabella' everyone expects me to be.

"How do you feel about going back to the hospital today Bella?" Edward was the only person who would call me Bella in private. When we were around our parents it was 'Miss Swan' apparently you can only call someone by their first name if you were courting.

My check-up was today. That's the only reason my 'mother' was with us today. Normally it would be my 'father' or Edwards parents. My 'mother' wanted to hear from Carlisle herself what was wrong with me. I had told everyone time and time again, it was just the stress of finding a husband, but nobody seemed to believe me.

"I'll feel better about it once everyone stops hovering around me" he chuckled. "What?"

"The way you talk sometimes. You sound so out of place most of the time"

I blushed and looked down to my feet. I hadn't gotten used to the lingo of 1918 and I don't think I will. I wasn't as refined as all the other girls I had had the misfortune to meet. Although my 'best friend' was a girl called Olivia. She's a sweet girl, kind eyes, doesn't gossip, would rather keep to herself. We would sit and have tea around one of our houses; apparently we've been best friends since we were babies, as she's only 2 weeks younger than me.

That was another think that annoyed me. My birthday was different here. I was born 17th October 1901, 119 days after Edward was born. My birthday had been 3 days ago. My 'parents' had thrown this huge party with all the eligible bachelors in Chicago. So I spent most of my time with Olivia at the party, just to spit them. I think I might have hurt Edwards's feelings that day, he hardly talked to me the next day until I expressed my hatred of parties and being the centre of attention, to which he decided I wasn't avoiding _him_ at the party, just the whole thing in general.

After walking around the lake a couple time, like always, we headed towards the hospital. 'Mothers' friend had decided to go home, so now she was annoying me, by talking about how un-lady-like I've become over the last few days. I sighed to myself as she continued to ramble on and on about how I would never find a husband with my current behaviour. I head Edward chuckle. When I looked at him, he was trying to repress a smile.

"What?"

"Your mother has a very strong view, doesn't she?"

"At least you're not on the receiving end of it"

He chuckled quietly again, before leaning in closer to my ear. "And she's wrong about you never finding a husband. I personally find your 'attitude' as she puts it, more captivating than anything I've ever seen before"

My breath stopped short. Was this Edward flirting? Human style? It still made my heart jump and then race at what felt like a million miles per hour.

I hadn't noticed how close we were walking together, but apparently my 'mother' did.

"Ahem" we both looked up startled. My 'mother' was standing still, foot tapping on the path with her arms crossed. "Up front where I can see you both please" as we walked past her, I thought I saw a small slither of a smile.

After being reassured by Carlisle that I was fine, and not going to die any time soon, we left the hospital. All three of us walked to my house. 'Mother' asked me to come and help her prepare some lemonade and iced tea while Edward went in search of my 'Father'

"Isabella, could you explain to me why you were so close to Edward earlier?"

"We were just walking. I didn't realise we had gotten that close"

"Hmmmm. How do you feel about him?"

"He's nice. Easy to talk to, he's a gentleman-"

"Handsome and easy on the eyes" 'mother' interrupted. I turned to her, shocked that _she_ would say such a thing. My mom, I would expect it from, but not my 'mother'. She was trying to hold back a smile, but when she looked over to me and saw my face, she let the huge smile out and laughed. I was soon joining her.

She sat down on the table that we had in the kitchen. "What happened the other day Isabella? We used to laugh a lot more the two of us, but then the day of the party came, and you seemed to be a completely different person"

I sat down with her, lemonade and iced tea forgotten. "I don't know. Maybe I had an epiphany overnight. I didn't realise how much I've changed"

She smiled a small smile, reached out her hand and took one of mine, "Isabella, you've always seemed so out of touch with the rest of the world, often day dreaming in the middle of a conversation. But now… I don't know, your open with it"

Not knowing what to say back, I just gave her a smile.

"I love you Bella" surprised again, I looked up to her and saw a small tear in the corner of her eye. "I know I don't say it a lot, or act like I do, but that's how I was raised. I always said to myself I wouldn't be the same as my mother, but I think maybe I am, more then I want to admit to myself. I'm so proud of you. You're not like the other girls around here. Throwing themselves at any boy that gives them a look. I'm glad you're not one of them." She smiled a watery smile at me, before getting up, kissing me on my forehead, taking the tray with the pitchers of drink and leaving the kitchen

After the wired conversation with my mother, I went looking for a good book. When I found one off of the bookcase in the living room, I settled down on the porch swing outside and started reading.

Half an hour later, my father came out and sat with me. He cleared his throught to get my attention. Once he had it, I saw a glass of lemonade he has handing to me then I realised how thirsty I was. I put the book down, marking the page and took the glass from him, thanking him as I did.

"So Edward asked me if he could court you."

I was glad I had just swallowed, or I would have coughed out the fizzy drink. I turned to my father, eyes questioning.

"He hasn't been the first, but he's the first that has gotten to know you before he expressed his desire to do so. And he's also the first to talk about what he likes about your personality, rather than your looks"

Like, both my mom and mother were excitable, both my dad and father clearly weren't comfortable talking about emotions or dating.

"I told him that it'd be up to you, so he's waiting for you in the study" my father stood to leave, turned to kiss me on my forehead and whispered "He's a good lad, clearly cares for you" and went back inside the house.

Quicker then I would normally walk, especially in a long dress, I went upstairs to the study to see Edward facing the window that over looked the street. When he heard me come in, he turned to face me. He walked over to me and took my hands in his.

"Has your father talked to you?" I nodded "Right, good." He blushed slightly, making my smile. This seemed to reassure him. "the theatre is showing '_The Romance of Tarzan'_ next week, would you… can i…"

I placed my hand over his lips, silencing him. His eyes grew a fraction at the bold gesture "I'd love to go with you Edward"


End file.
